Minami Kuchiki
Minami Kuchiki(Kuchiki Minami) is a member of the Kuchiki clan that happens to be one of the Kenmeiotome maidiens. She left Eden at a very young age due to certain circumstances. She worked her way up to being one of the key representatives and an important figure to the Soul Society. Minami is also a key character in "Bleach: Bloodied Lineage." She will eventually meet up with Gabriel Leonheart, the future savior of all realms. She proves to be a valuable ally to him and even personally assists him in his travels. Minami is also known to be arguably the most beautiful woman in the Society. Apperance Minami, like any of the Kenmeiotome women, has a very beautiful and graceful appearance. She has long, silky brown hair that reaches to her calves, in which she wears in many various styles. She also has a moderately curvy body, having breasts that are above average, yet not being outrageously big. Minami boasts to have fair and delicate skin, which helps her attractiveness even more. She has proven to wear many clothes within her life time, with her obvious taste in fashion. She wears various kimonos and yukatas with designs ranging from floral to oriental. Her debut one is delicate, long kimono that has pink color with golden yellow trim. Her obi sash is white and consists of a golden ribbon that is underneath it. Her hair is down and arranged in a traditional princess hairstyle with two roses, one pink, and the other white, on her hair. On her feet are wooden geta that help provide balance for her. Another notable outift that she wore consisted of a thin, red summer yukata that has an intricate floral pattern that is in yellow as the design. Over it, she wears a light pink, loosely thin jacket that hugs her collar. Her hair is in a large bun that is held up by three hairpins. There are some strands of hair that comes down however, two that come down her jawline on the left and right of her face, while the other strands fall down her back. On her feet are the same straw sandals that an average shinigami wears. Personality Minami is like an girl that is living the life of a princess. She has her tendencies of being spoiled, due to her up bringing in the Kuchiki family. She is also snoot, demanding the most luxurious of items that are available. When given the oppritunity, Minami will go shopping for either more accessories, make-up, or new material for future clothing. When the time calls for it, Minami proves to be a responsible person as well. She upholds her duty to the clan, taking it seriously. She is often successful in making peaceful compromises between both sides. Minami sets an example for many other nobles to follow. The same goes for combat. She shows no fear and goes all out. She shows a strong desire to protect anyone that she holds dear, going as a far as taking a fatal wound for them. Minami also shows gratitude to the Kuchiki clan for taking her in at her time of need; despite of the Kuchiki using her for their own purposes. She often states that she couldn't imagine living a different life. Minami's taste in men is interesting, for she goes for the guys that have the "Knight in Shinning Armor" appearance. Prime examples of these men are Seto Kisaragi and Gabriel Leonheart, each with their own reactions. Synopsis History Equipment ' Setsuna: '''Due to her origins, Minami isn't able to have a zanpakuto of her own. Despite of this, she managed to create herself a weapon, using a large amount of her wisdom power. The weapon has the appearance of a hidden lai sword in a bamboo umbrella. The pattern on it changes to match the pattern on her dress by will. Powers and abilities '''Immense Wisdom Power: '''With the training that a Kuchiki recieves as well as kido training, Minami possesses a large resovoir of Wisdom flowing through her veins. She can combine various Kido techniques with minimal effort, overwhelming many of her opponents. '''Enhanced Strength: '''Despite her looks, Minami possesses incredible strength. Even though she could barely lift anything with her arms, her leg strength makes up for it. Usually using kicks rather than punches for combat, she can destroy very durable structures with only one kick. Another prime example of this strength was when she knocked back a charging Adujahas-class Hollow that was going about 90 mph. '''Immense Speed: '''Along with her incredible leg muscles, Minami can go pretty fast, almost breaking the sound barrier. Her agility enables her to dodge an incoming attack quickly. Her foot work is not even hindered when wearing geta sandals, a feet that is rather most impressive. '''Overwhelming Beauty: '''Having the heritage of the Kenmeiotome, she has such beauty for the use of captivating and winning the hearts of both males and females alike. She takes great pride in it and often makes great effort in maintaining it. '''Immortality: '''Being a Kenmeiotome, Minami is blessed with the gift of Immortality. She uses this to her advantage in battle, knowning that she will usually make it another day. This doesn't change the fact that she needs food, water, and sleep to maintain her health. Another thing that this immortality doesn't cover are fatal wounds. '''Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: '''Minami is a natural when it comes to the way of the sword, despite it not being master level. The princess has a deep understanding on how to use the sword, knowing when it reached it's limit and how many ways a slash could be made. She uses quick, deadly strokes that always seem to hit their mark. Minami will aim to injure, even kill when it comes down to it. She simply doesn't need strength in order to cut, for she just uses wisdom energy to enhance the strength of her cut. *'Iaido Expert: '''Minami most preferred style. Her skills in quick-drawing are very impressive, surpassing that of most sword users. She can even utilize it to the point of having one movement of her sword arm equal three sword strokes, making it hard to counter and block through ordinary means. She possesses a rather unique elegance that doesn't change even if she gets enraged, having fluid movements that are that of a dancer. '''Master Kido Specialist: '''Minami's strongest point. Having found a way to covert her wisdom power for the use of Kido, she can easily use a spell with no restrictions what so ever. Being trained by the Kido Grandmaster Tessai Tsukabishi, she can cast low level spells without incantations. She can also cast intermediate spells by only saying the name of it, which can put her at a disadvantage if she's trying to suprise someone. When it comes to expert and Master spells however, she is forced to do the full incantation. When doing this, she either binds her opponents, or in some cases, have her teammates keep them at bay. Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:GZero945 Category:Female Category:Females Category:Kuchiki Clan Category:Kenmeiotome Category:Lawful Good